Yin Yang
by Chocoerz
Summary: Karena tanpa ada yang tahu, mereka saling menyeimbangkan. Seperti Yin dan Yang, diciptakan berbeda namun menyeimbangkan seisi dunia. Namjin couple/Seokjin/Namjoon/GS. Hati-hati terhadap typo :)


_Karena tanpa ada yang tahu, mereka saling menyeimbangkan. Seperti Yin dan Yang, diciptakan berbeda namun menyeimbangkan seisi dunia.._

.

.

.

Jika kau mencari arti _Yin_ dan _Yang_ , akan muncul penjelasan bahwa mereka saling berlawanan. Yang satu mendefinisikan hal positif dan yang satu kebalikannya. Yang satu mendefinisikan malam dan yang satu kebalikannya.

Pria ini, Kim Namjoon, seperti definisi dari _Yang_. _Yang_ menggambarkan kepositifan, matahari, logis, dan hal lainnya. Namjoon sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk mengingatkan bahwa hukum _Yang_ itu berlaku.

Mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan suara untuk menyemangati bawahannya setiap kali perusahaannya mengalami kesulitan, dan mungkin bisa dikatakan berkat kepositifannya itu perusahaannya berkali-kali selamat dari krisis.

Logis, Namjoon adalah pria dengan tingkat kelogisannya yang cukup tinggi berkat IQ-nya yang mencapai angka 148. Mulutnya cenderung langsung mengatakan tidak pada setiap usulan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal, terutama saat perusahaannya dalam krisis. Karena itulah RM corp. adalah perusahaan yang dinobatkan sebagai "Raja Keselamatan" karena selalu berhasil selamat dari berbagai krisis yang menyerang.

Namjoon bersinar terang bagai matahari-tidak selamanya matahari didefinisikan sebagai benda angkasa yang suhu permukaannya mencapai tujuh juta derajat celsius- Namjoon memiliki aura mengancam, karisma, dan pengaruh yang kuat hingga mendapat panggilan matahari tampan, ekhm.. karena wajah tampannya juga diakui semua orang..

Termasuk tentu saja istrinya, istri cantiknya.

Istrinya, Kim Seokjin yang berlawanan dengannya, mendefinisikan _Yin_. Walau _Yin_ dan _Yang_ berlawanan, mereka sebenarnya saling membutuhkan. Jika _Yin_ dan _Yang_ berlawanan dan sama sekali tidak saling membutuhkan tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa hancurnya bumi ini.

Jika siang terus menemani manusia tanpa menerima keberadaan malam, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa pergi ke alam mimpi di bawah nyamannya balutan selimut. Atau jika semua orang terus berpikir positif, maka mereka akan terus menerus berusaha tanpa melihat batas yang Tuhan berikan. Itu buruk.

 _Yin_ melengkapi _Yang_ , seperti Seokjin melengkapi Namjoon.

Sifat Seokjin yang cenderung memikirkan hal negatif membantu Namjoon untuk berpikir logis. Namun jika pemikiran negatif itu sudah melampui batas menurut Namjoon, pria itu akan membantu Seokjin untuk berpikir positif dan membuat wanita itu jauh lebih tenang.

Menjadi logis bukan berarti semua hal yang logis itu benar. Namjoon mempelajari itu dari Seokjin yang intuitif. Seokjin cenderung lebih mempercayai firasatnya dari pada pikirannya sendiri, itu bagus, tapi terkadang butuh Namjoon kontrol seperti bagaimana Seokjin mengontrol kelogisan Namjoon.

Walau usulan logis itu bagus, terkadang firasat memberikan hal gila yang sebenarnya berhasil jika dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Namjoon selalu meminta usulan Seokjin beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka menggelung di bawah selimut dan bertemu di alam mimpi.

Memang terkadang gila karena seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Seokjin cenderung lebih mempercayai firasatnya, tapi kebanyakan dari usulan itu berhasil. Karena mereka menggabungkan pemikiran logis dan intuitif mereka.

Dan jika Namjoon adalah matahari, maka Seokjin adalah bulan. Bulan yang bersinar malu-malu pada malam hari. Namjoon bersyukur karena walaupun Seokjin terkenal karena keahliannya dalam bidang design, istrinya itu selalu menutup dirinya dari orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Tapi walau pemalu, bulan juga memiliki aura tersendiri yang menarik banyak peminat.

Ada banyak pria yang setara dengan Namjoon-tapi tetap di bawah Namjoon-yang membuat antrian untuk mendapat hati wanita itu. Seokjin terkenal akan kelihaiannya di atas kertas, kelembutannya, kecantikannya, kepintarannya dalam urusan dapur, kemerduan suaranya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Itu terkadang membuat sang matahari ingin membungkus sang bulan dan mengurungnya dalam ruangan yang hanya dia yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi tidak, karena matahari menaruh kepercayaan yang sama besarnya dengan kepercayaan sang bulan yang diberikan pada sang matahari. Jadi sebanyak apapun pria yang mengantri demi wanitanya, bulannya.. Namjoon yakin bahwa Seokjin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka terlihat berlawanan jika disandingkan, yang satu terlihat begitu kuat dan yang satu lagi terlihat begitu lemah. Tapi ketika mereka mendengar itu, mereka, bersama-sama, mengatakan bahwa jika mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling mengisi maka setidak cocok apapun mereka, mereka akan tetap selalu bersama.

Karena tanpa ada yang tahu, mereka saling menyeimbangkan. Seperti _Yin_ dan _Yang_ , diciptakan berbeda namun menyeimbangkan seisi dunia.

 **END**

 **Hai! Salam kenal. Ini bukan fanfic pertama, tapi ini fanfic pertama yang berani dipublish. Kalau ada yang kurang tolong saran dan kritiknya ya.. dan makasih banget udah mau baca :) Have a nice day! Peace.**


End file.
